1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to a portable holder for billiard cues. In particular, the present invention relates to a portable holder for billiard cues that may be detachably connected to a table, ledge, or the like.
2. Prior Art.
While only a single billiard cue or pool stick is necessary to play billiards, billiard players are predisposed to their own favorite cues for a variety of reasons. Increasingly, these cues have fancy and elaborate finishes and include coatings and inlays of precious and rare materials. The cues may be easily scratched or damaged. For these reasons, the cues must be handled and stored carefully.
Stationery and wall mounted cue holders are well known. Denton et al (#4,275,816), Worden (#481,455), and Richmond (#69,026) are illustrative of these types of cue holders. While these holders serve their purpose, they have limitations. These holders may not be located near the area of play. Additionally, when players bring their own cues to a match, the stationery holder may not accommodate the number of cues.
Cues are oftentimes rested upright with one end of the floor and the shaft or other end against a wall, table, chair or the like.
Lodrick (U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,098) discloses a removable holder to retain a pool cue in an upright position with its butt end on the floor. The holder may be releasably mounted on any support surface such as a table or a bar. While Lodrick provides support members to support the cue, since the shaft is not surrounded, a jarring force on the cue could knock the cue over. Additionally, no provision in the holder is made to cushion the cue from scratches or damage.
Accordingly, there exists a need to provide a portable cue holder that may be transported to a desired site and may be detachably connected to nearly any flat surface for securely retaining a pool cue without scratching, marring or otherwise damaging the cue shaft.
It is a principal object and purpose of the present invention to provide a portable cue holder that may be detachably connected to nearly any flat surface.
It is a further object and purpose of the present invention to provide a portable cue holder that is simple and easy to manufacture and assemble.
It is an additional object and purpose of the present invention to provide a portable cue holder that is durable and of high quality yet is attractive and pleasing to the eye.